Party For The Bored
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: Naruto comes up with an idea to host a party for all the Genin and whats up with the Jonin. Will the party be a great or will it turn out bad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Yo! What up people? I have no school today so I have lots of free time to do anything I want so I guess I'll start a new fic. My typing will be extra slow today considering the fact that my fingers are numb because it's only 61 degrees in the house because my father refuses to turn on the heat. Right now I have a pair of wool socks on, a heavy sweater, a winter hat and a blanket wrapped around me. Well I better get on with the story...

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto get it !!!

Chapter 1:

Naruto was bored, real bored. He had nothing to do whatsoever. It was a Friday and training had been cancelled because Kakashi had been called away on some so called important mission. For some reason all the other genin sensei had been called away as well. Naruto thought that rather suspicious because for the last couple of days he had surprisingly noticed that all the genin sensei were whispering quietly and laughing among themselves like they had some big secret. Once he had overheard one of Kakashi's and Asuma's conversations they had been saying things like "The best one ever and I wonder who will win the sake drinking..." but that was all he had heard because they had saw him and they had quickly stopped talking. Then an idea hit him, just like one of Sakura's punches. It was the one of the best ideas he had had in a long time. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

A voice on the other end answered. "_Hello"_

"Hi Sakura it's me Naruto."

_"Naruto hi. I don't know about you but I am bored stiff."_

"Yeah me to Sakura , that's why I came up with an awsome idea. Since everyone is free tonight and tomarrow I've decided to throw a party. A sleepover actually. So what do you say want to come."

_"I don't know Naruto who else is coming?"_

"I don't know yet you are the first person I've called."

_"Well I guess I can come as long as some other people are coming."_

"Okay great! Will you do me a favor and help me call some people? You can call all the girls and ask them to come I'll get all the guys."

_"Yeah sure, I'll call you back when I get an answer from them. What time do you want me to tell them it starts?"_

Naruto looked at the clock on his wall it read 3:11 PM. "How about six o'clock that way it will give me enough time to get some supplies and stuff."

_"Okay then, six o'clock it is. Bye Naruto."_

"Bye" he said hanging up the phone. "Now I have alot of phoning to do" he muttered.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Twenty minutes later Naruto's phone rang, it was Sakura.

_"Hey Naruto, I finished phoning all the girls and guess what they all excepted. Well, Sasuke better be coming because I promised Ino he would be there, it was the only way I could convince her to come. So that's Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I who are going."_

"Well that's great. It must be my lucky day because all the guys said that they will go to. At least I think. Shikamaru I'm not exactly sure about because he just said troublesome and hung up, but I'm sure he will come."

_"Well that's good. See you tonight Naruto, I can't wait."_ she said hanging up.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Time to get some serious shopping done. BELIEVE IT!"

( yes as much as I'm sure you want to hear about Naruto's shopping adventures that's to bad because I'm to lazy to type that up)

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Six o'clock was approaching fast and Naruto had just finished setting everything up. There was all the party food you could imagine set up on the table (Chouji would be very pleased) , the room was decorated in orange and black and there was music playing on his radio. He looked at the clock, it was ten to six, guests would soon be arriving. He sat on the couch and impatiently waited for his guests to arrive. _'They better show up.' _he thought as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hi guys come on in."

"Wow Naruto it looks great in hear." they both said in shock.

"Thanks I tryed to make it look good in here."

He heard another knock on the door. It was Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Hi guys I'm glad you could come. Ino and Sakura are in the livingroom."

"Okay this party better be good Naruto" Kiba said grabbing some chips from the table.

"H-hi Naruto I'm s-so glad you i-invited me." Hinata managed to studder as she sat down beside Sakura.

Shino like usual was silent and just nodded his head at Naruto.

After a few minutes all the guests had arrived which included Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten and were sitting in the living room munching on food and talking.

"Okay" Naruto said, "Now that we are all here it's time to start the first party game. Truth or dare muhahaha sorry so who wants to go first."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be? All the guests are here." Naruto said as he stood up to open the door.

He opened the door and looked outside. There stood Gaara, Temari and Kankurou.

"I heard you're having a party Naruto. How come we weren't invited." Temari said with an evil grin on her face.

"Well, I-I didn't know you guys were in town" he said nervously not liking the way Temari was looking at him.

"Well we've come to crash you party. We're inviting ourselves in." Kankurou said pushing past Naruto.

"Well if you insist I guess it's Okay." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "We were just about to play truth or dare."

A/N: Well that's chapter 1 it seems like a god place to end it. Hope you guys like it. Pwease review and tell me what you thought. I just couldn't resist putting the sand siblings in the story. Bye bye!


	2. Truth or dare begins

A/N:Yo! Time for chapter 2. No school again today YAY! Well it's time to start the dreaded game of Truth Or Dare muhahaha only I know how it will turn out. Well actually I don't but ya know...time for the story wait no first the disclaimer I nearly forgot last time so please don't sue me.

Disclaimer: It's only been one day so do you really think I own Naruto cause I don't!

Chapter 2:

The three sand siblings walked into the livingroom where everyone was sitting. There was a moment of silence before someone coughed and said "Well are we gonna start the game or what?"

"Yeah... I think since it was Naruto's idea then he should probably go first." Sakura said.

"But... but... ummm... well I guess, but first I think we should make some rules and stuff first." Naruto studdered.

"Okay, what do you have in mind Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Well, first of all I think we should all sit in a circle or something. I guess we'll just play the standard game of Truth or Dare and just ask those two questions. Now for the rules. Well for one if you are asked to do something and refuse to I think you should have a chance to do something else, but just one. But remember the next dare or question could be even worse then the first one so be careful. Next if you still refuse to do it then I guess you have to take off an article of clothing."

"What!" shouted most of the people in the room.

"Naruto we're not turning this into strip poker! I for one am not taking off any of my clothes." Sakura shouted.

"Fine then." Naruto muttered in defeat. He wouldn't have minded that much seeing Sakura naked. _'Bad Naruto Bad'_ he thought slapping himself on the head._ 'Do not think them kind of thoughts you do not want to turn into a perv like Ero-sennin.'_ he thought, mentally scolding himself.

"Ummm, Naruto are you okay." someone said.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Uhhh, yeah I was just... errr thinking yeah." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well instead of taking off an article of clothing we could give the person some money."

"What!" everyone shouted yet again.

"You just want to get some money to buy more ramen!" a few people shouted.

"Come on guys. This way you'll be far more likely to actually do the dare." Naruto protested.

"Well he is right. Fine then if you're to scared to do the dare or answer the question then you give the person some money." Kiba said agreeing with Naruto.

"Fine then now that that's settled then lets begin. Like we said Naruto your going first." Temari said. She couldn't wait to finally get payback on Kankurou for what he had done this morning. She looked over at Kankurou who was sitting directly across the circle from her. He caught her glance and gulped.

"C-come on Temari y-y-you know I d-didn't mean to." he said trying to ignore the death glare she was giving him.

"Hn, didn't mean to my ass." she said an evil grin spreading across her face.

_'Oh man.'_ Kankurou thought,_ 'this was not going to be fun, when Temari decides she wants revenge she really gets revenge.'_

"Okay, time to get started. Lee, truth or dare?" Naruto said grinning.

"I choose dare and I will not back down. If I do I will not only pay that person money but I will also do 500 laps around Ko-"

Lee was cut off as everyone shouted "JUST SHUT UP!" at the same time.

"Okay Bushy Brow, I dare you to not dress up or act like your sensei for an entire week starting now."

Everyone in the room cheered, fireworks went off and music started playing. No just joking about the fireworks and music but everyone did cheer. Lee had tears in his eyes and threw his hands up in the air and shouted " Gai-sensei please forgive me for these people have rid me of our cool style and youthfulness for an entire week!"

"Come on Lee, Naruto did say starting now so come on off with the spandex." Tenten said with tears in her eyes still from laughing at the reaction from her teammate.

"But-but what am I supposed to wear?"

"Come on Lee, Ino and I will take you shopping." Sakura said excitedly. Her and Ino stood up and practicly dragged Lee out the front door. They turned around and said "We'll be back in about 15 minutes we know the perfect store to take him to, try not to do anything to funny without us." With that they stepped outside dragging a squirming Lee with them who was screaming something about child abuse.

There was a moment of awkward silence then everyone burst out laughing. Then there was another moment of silence and yet again everyone burst out laughing. Then someone managed to say "Let's get hahaha on with the hahaha game."

"Okay since Lee isn't here to ask a question then I guess it's only fair that Naruto gets to pick who asks the next question." Chouji said still munching on some barbecue chips.

"Me? Well I guess that I pick Shikamaru to ask the next question." Naruto said saying the first name that happened to come to his head.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru mumbled. "This is such a troublesome game. Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Hn, dare of course." If Bushy Brow could pick dare then so could he.

Yes, Shikamaru was smart. What did you expect, he did have an IQ of over 200. Though he did find it troublesome, his mind was already forming a couple of dares that would probably ruin Sasuke's reputation for life. Now all he had to do was pick the best one. "Sasuke I dare you to dye your hair blonde."

For the fourth time that night the room went dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Then Sasuke shouted "NOOOOO, how dare you even suggest I ruin my perfect hair by dying it blonde, then I'd look like that freak." he said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Hey I am not a freak!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Ha! So you admit it then that you are!"

"What! Errrr, whatever you still have to dye your hair blonde so HA HA HA IN YOUR FACE!"

"He is right you know." Temari said snickering. With that Temari, Kiba, Naruto and Tenten forced Sasuke into the bathroom. The remaining people outside were silent as they heard a couple screams from Sasuke, a huge bang and something that sounded like the word cheese. After about 5 minutes Sasuke came out with blonde hair about the shade of Naruto's. At that particulair moment Sakura and Ino walked into the room.

"HOLY HELL SASUKE WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Sakura and Ino both cried out at the same time.

Then everyone turned to Lee who actually looked well good. His hair had been styled in a way so that it no longer looked like Gai's, his eyebrows had been shaved so they were no longer bushy and he was no longer wearing spandex.

"Lee you look... you look... you look well good." Tenten studdered.

"Holy hell, a miracle has just taken place!" Kiba shouted.

"Again I ask Sasuke, what happened to your hair?" Sakura asked. Everyone's attention was again brought back to Sasuke.

"Shikamaru dared him to dye it blonde." Kankurou snickered.

"I have one question." Ino said, "Is it permanet dye?"

"WHAT IT BETTER NOT BE!" Sasuke shouted as Tenten went to check the label on the bottle of hair dye that they had used. "I'm sorry to brake this to you guys but" she said pausing for a dramatic effect, "It was."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sasuke screamed grabbing the bottle to check for himself. It was. "It can't be true."

"Ummm Sasuke sorry to interupt you but it's your turn to ask a question."

A/N: Man I only got 2 dares done. I guess there's gonna be another chapter of Truth Or Dare. What will be Sasuke's question be, well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sasuke with blonde hair hehehehe, I can just imagine that. Well thats it for now. Signing out. Houtini!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Time to start chapter 3 XD. I am completely grossed out right now because my dad just opened the huge umbrella that was on my deck and there were THOUNDSANDS of flies and ladybugs and god knows what else on the inside and the outside of it. It would be paradise for Shino but I for one find it disgusting!!! Well anywho enough about my life, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never had never will. Get that into your head already.

Chapter 3:

Sasuke quickly calmed down and the grin of a mad man came across his face. Oh yes he would get revenge. He began to cackle wildly.

"Ummm, Sasuke we're just playing a game." Sakura said nervously.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" he said deciding to take his anger out on the shy girl for no reason in perticular.

"M-m-me?" the poor shy girl replied. She had no idea what to pick. If she picked dare then Sasuke might make her do something that was really embaressing and stupid, but if she picked truth then he might ask her who she liked or something. "I-I-I p-pick t-truth I g-guess."

Then Sasuke said the one thing Hinata had been afraid of. "Hinata who do you like?"

"I-I-I ummm d-d I-I..." she studdered her face turning bright red. But it had been to much for the girl because she fainted right then and there. Likely Kiba who had been sitting right beside her caught her before she hit the ground.

"I guess Hinata can't really ask a question right now so... I guess I'll ask the next one then." Temari said all the while glaring at Kankurou.

"Kankurou, truth or dare?"

_'Oh no, oh god Temari's gonna kill me. What should I do. I mean it looks like she hasn't exactly forgiven me from what I did this morning. I mean telling everyone that was staying at the hotel her bra size wasn't that bad but then I just had to hang them all on the bushes outside. Maybe that was going a bit to far. It was funny at the time though. She knows way to many secrets on me to pick truth but what would she do if I picked dare. Well everyone will remember what I tell in truth but dare will be over right away so...'_

"Kankurou I'm waiting."

"Fine dare."

Temari smiled. She had been hoping that he would pick dare. "Okay Kankurou, since you seem to like bras so much, I dare you to go to Anko Mitarashi's house, steal one of her bras, put ot on over your clothes and walk down the street with it on. Oh, and you have to wear it for the rest of the game to."

"WHAT, Temari that's crazy! What if I get caught. Besides I don't even know where Anko lives."

"I do." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he began telling Kankurou where she lived.

Temari waved good-bye as Kankurou walked out the door on his way to Anko Mitarashi house to steal her bra.

"Temari, what did you mean when you said that he liked bras so much?" Tenten asked.

Gaara was just about to answer that because of course he had seen what Kankurou had did when Temari placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut it Gaara." she whispered.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

(Let's go see what Kankurou's up to.)

Kankurou was slowly walking towards Anko's house. He was praying to god that she was not home._ 'Maybe she'll be away on a mission.'_ he thought hopefully.

After a few minutes he reached her house. The door was of course locked so he went to one of the windows. After a moment of searching he found one that wasn't locked. He squeezed through the window and entered the house to what appeared the bathroom. Maybe if he was lucky there would be one in the dryer. Well no such luck so he went off to find her bedroom. He appeared to be having no luck today because the bedroom was the last one he looked in._ 'Well at least she's not here today.'_

he thought. He quietly walked into her bedroom. Even if there was nobody home he couldn't help but try to be quiet. He went over to her dresser and looked in the top drawer. Yes, there was one bra in there, it was black and lacey and Kankurou picked it up and with a bit of difficulty slipped it on over his clothes. He turned around and who would be standing in the doorway? None other then Anko Mitarashi herself.

"Ah shit!" Kankurou cursed.

"Kankurou." she said calmly

"Yes?" he gulped.

"What are you doing in my house and why are you wearing my bra?"

"Well you see-" but she didn't give him time to finish as she took out a kunai and said "You have ten seconds."

Kankurou jumped out her bedroom window and ran screaming like a little girl. "Your ten seconds are up!" a voice yelled from behind him.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Everyone back at Naruto's house had decided to wait till Kankurou got back to start the game again so they were playing cards and rock paper scissors slap. Some time during the wait Hinata had woken up. They were all telling Hinata were Kankurou was when he burst through the door still wearing the bra and locked the door. "Anko mad try kill me me caught." he managed to pant out as he slumped to the floor. Outside the door they heard Anko screaming "Give me back my bra or I'll break down this door!"

"Wait Anko don't do that, we'll make him give back your bra!" Naruto cried out not wanting his door to be broke down.

Kankurou quickly took off her bra and slid it under the crack at the bottem of the door. "Here take it! I don't want it!"

There was a moment of silence and then everyone burst out laughing. "Kankurou that was awesome I can't believe you actually did that." Naruto exclaimed.

"Not like I really had a choice, but now it's my turn to ask."

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare. Believe it!"

"Okay Mr. Believe it, I dare you to not eat ramen for a week."

"WHAT, no way I want another dare and it can't have anything to do with ramen!"

"Why when we first decided to play you never said that the next dare can't be about the same thing. But fine I'll play by your rules. I dare you to that new gay club down the street. What's it called again, oh yeah Boegart's and sing a song on the karaoke machine while trying to dance/seduce some guy."

"You actually suspect me to do that." Naruto said simply.

"Yup."

"Well I guess I have no choice do I. Off to Boegart's it is. Oh wait though, how will you guys know that I actually did it."

"I know we'll send Kankurou with you with a video camera." Lee suggested.

"What, why me?" Kankurou asked.

"Well because your the one who dared Naruto to do it so it would only be right that you were the one to go with him." Lee explained.

"Fine." Kankurou said as they started off to Boegart's with a video camera in hand.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to return, then we can watch it all on tape." Neji said.

And so the wait began...

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

As Naruto and Kankurou approached the gay club they heard music playing and saw lights flashing. They came to two pink doors where a security guard was standing. he looked down at the two kids and asked "Are you gay?"

The two boys looked at eachother and nodded to the sercurity guard. "Well then welcome to Boegart's." the security guard replied.

The two doors opened to a huge dance floor and lights were flashing everywhere, the music was blaring, right now it was the song Barbie Girl by Aqua. There were men and women doing weird, crazy dances. Then the song ended and a slow song started and all the couples (and of course they were gay) started dancing. Naruto and Kankurou just stared. It was kind of creepy when you were in a room with all gay people and your not. They turned to look at eachother and the same thought ran across both of their minds _'We're in a gay club and we are both guys.'_ They quickly jumped away from eachother.

"Well we better get this over with." Naruto said feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah..."

Kankurou got out the video camera and started recording as Naruto asked the owner of the club if he use the karaoke machine.

"Yeah sure kid go ahead. What's your name? I'll introduce ya." the owner replied.

"My name's Naruto." he told the guy.

The guy picked up the microphone and said "Attention folks. This kid here, his name is Naruto and he'll be singing to the song" there was a pause as the guy chose a random song on the machine, "One More Night by Cascada." Naruto's jaw dropped. "B-but that song is song by a girl." he muttered as he took the microphone from the owner.

The music started and all eyes were on Naruto as he jumped off the stage and approached some random guy because he still had to dance/seduce some guy. Naruto began to sing.

_You are all I can remember,_

_after all that we've been through._

_Forever in my heart,_

_now I'm through._

_Now June feels like November,_

_still can't believe it's true,_

_to long we've been apart._

As he sang he began to flirt with the guy who looked like he was enjoying it. Creepy... then the guy grabbed Naruto's ass. Naruto was so shocked that he dropped the mic and screamed "Dude I'm not actually gay." Everyone stared shocked. Then everyone yelled "GET HIM HE'S NOT GAY!"

Naruto ran, ran for his life, Kankurou following close behind him all the while recording.

A/N: Well end of chapter 3. Will Naruto and Kankurou survive the angry mob, stay tuned to find out in chapter 4. Please review, pretty please. HOUTINI!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Time for Chapter 4. Though nobody probably cares since nobodys reviewing but that's okay I'm gonna write the story anyway because I have lots of ideas and my friends want to read it so (sticks out tounge). Sorry I'm pumped because tomorrow is Halloween. Yay XDD, sugar rush time!!! Candy, candy and did I mention CANDY. Well I better put my energy into typing because I'm not the fastest typer out there but I'm slowly getting better.

Disclaimer: For the last time. I'll say er type no wait that wouldn't make a difference er nevermind. ME NO OWN. If I did then I would (Goes on rambling for hours intill she finally relizes that she is supposed to be writing a story.)

Chapter 4:

Back at Naruto's house the gang was again back to playing cards and talking among themselves. They couldn't wait to see how Naruto's dare had turned out. They heard what sounded like an angry mob approaching the house. "What on earth." Kiba cried out as he looked out the window to see Naruto and Kankuro running for the lives from a big crowd of people. Naruto and Kankuro flung open the door as soon as they reached it. The mob was now almost to the house and Kiba yelled out the window "Hurry, they ran out the backdoor of the house and went that way." he pointed to some random direction. The mob quickly took off in the direction that Kiba had pointed.

"Thanks." Naruto panted. "Who knows what they might have made us do if they had of caught us."

"So Kankuro you got that all on tape right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I sure did." he said grinning as he tossed it to Gaara.

Everyone crowded around Gaara to watch the tape. It began to play. You could here Naruto awful voice blarring from the videocamera and then the shouts of angry people. By the end of the tape everyone was nearly on the floor laughing. Well with the exception of Gaara, Shino and Neji but they did have huge smiles on their faces. "That was awsome Naruto I can't believe the guy actually grabbed your ass!" someone said.

"Yeah well in case you have forgotten it's my turn again. So Neji truth or dare?" Naruto said looking at the Hyuga.

"Dare." he said with no expression whatsoever.

"Okay Neji, I dare you to go over to the girl you would like to go out with the most and kiss them."

He glanced slightly at Tenten then quickly shifted his eyes back to Naruto. "I think I'd rather pass. I'll take a different dare." He definatly did not want Tenten finding out just yet that he liked her.

"What's wrong Hyuga, it would be the perfect time for a **straight** guy", Sasuke said putting emphasise on the word straight, "to makeout with a girl."

"Uchiha, I am not gay!" Neji said beginning to lose his cool.

"Oh, but I never suggested you were I just said it would be the perfect time for a straight guy-"

"I heard you the first time." he said cutting Sasuke off.

"I know, I know I'm just saying that most **normal **guys would take it as a good oppertunity to-"

"For the last time I AM NOT GAY! I happen to like a girl not a guy."

"Well if you like a girl then who is it?" Sasuke said smurking.

"The hell I'd tell you blondie!" Neji yelled at Sasuke. His eyebrow twicked, yes as soon as he got back home he was gonna dye it back to it's original color.

"Well if you won't tell us then how are we supposed to know it's a girl that you like." Naruto said starting to play along with Sasuke.

"Fine if you must know I like TENTEN, TENTEN, TENTEN that's T-E-N-" he stopped himself as he relized that he had just blurted out the name of his crush not only in front of her but in front of everyone else as well. "Tell me I'm dreaming." he said in a daze.

"Sorry Hyuga but I'm afraid your not." Sasuke said still smurking.

"Well then I best be going now." Neji said making his way towards the door.

"Neji wait." Tenten cried out grabbing him by the arm. "It's okay I like you to."

"You do?"

She nodded her head and pulled Neji down to sit beside her. There was a moment of silence than everyone bursted out talking at the same time. Then someone shouted out "Well Neji, you should probably finish your dare. I mean you've already done the first part now you just have to kiss her.

Neji gulped and looked at Tenten. She was blushing slightly and just shrugged her shoulders. he took a deep breath and brought his lips closer and closer to hers, then they met. There were a few sighs from the girls in the room and most of the guys snickered and a few whistled. They broke apart, both of them blushing now.

"So tell me did you like that Neji?" Kankuro blurted out snickering.

"Yeah actually I did, no need to get jelous. Now I do believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"Well actually guys I think I have a better idea." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"Well you see, I kind of overheard some of the jonin's conversation's and they were saying something about sake. I think they may be having a party. I say we go check it out." Naruto explained.

"And where is this so called party going on at?" Ino asked again.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something then he relized that he didn't know where the party was taking place at, he hadn't really thought of that. "Errrr, well you see.."

"I new it, the dobe forgot to think of that part of the plan." Sasuke said smurking.

"W-well I know where it is." Hinata spoke up.

"You do Hinata!" everyone said staring in shock at the girl.

The girl blushed slightly at the gazes from everyone. "Well y-you see I wasn't eavesdropping or a-anything I just sort of heard Kurenai-sensei asking Anko if s-she was going to the p-party at Kakashi's house."

"What, it's at Kakashi's house!" Naruto blurted out.

"What dobe your saying you don't want go anymore. It was your idea." Sasuke said.

"What no I'm going right now! Come on everybody."

Everyone glanced at eachother and moved towards the door not wanting to be the only one to stay behind and look like a chicken.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

As they approached Kakashi's house they heard the slight noise of music.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Sakura asked.

"Neji, if you would be so kind."

"Byakugan!"

Neji stared into the house. After a minutes he dispenced it and said "It appears that they are having a sake drinking contest."

"Then that means their gonna all be drunk... real drunk." Kiba said slowly.

"Then all we have to do is wait a few minutes and they'll all be to drunk to even remember what happened in the morning." Naruto said grinning.

After about ten minutes the gang figured that the jonin were drunk enough that it was safe enough to go inside without them really caring. They walked straight through the front door and sure enough only about have the people inthe room looked up and only one person questioned them. It was Kurenai. "Hey what are these kids doing in here." she said not that it looked like she really cared. "Who really cares!" someone else blurted out.

The gang looked at eachother and smiled. What to do with a bunch of older shinobi when they won't even remember what happened the next morning. Oh yes it was going to be a fun night.

A/N: Phew, finally done. I am so tired. Now what to do with a bunch of drunk shinobi. Mwahahahaha!!!! Houtini!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there like I'm sorry it took so long to update but my internet broke and well I couldn't go on it at all so I couldn't really update. It was so annoying I couldn't even check my e-mail, but it's okay now. Well somewhat it's not completely fixed but it's good enough.

Disclaimer: You poor, poor people you never get it do you NARUTO OWN DON'T I! Eerrrrr I mean I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Chapter 5:

"So guys who wants some sake?" Lee said grinning.

"NO YOU DON'T LEE!" everyone shouted. "Remember what happened the last time Lee, you are not having any sake!" Naruto shouted at Lee while dragging him away from the sake.

"That doesn't go for the rest of us does it Naruto?" Kiba said grinning.

"Whatever, have some if you want. It's just Lee that can't have any."

Lee pouted. "Hey that's unfair."

Everyone but Hinata and Lee took a glass and filled it with sake. The Jonin didn't really seem to notice that they were underage. Even if they did they probably wouldn't really care. Anko (lets just pretend that she's a jonin ok) still appeared to be going strong. "I'm gonnawin... this contest... evenifit... kills me," she said slurring her words.

"Right you are bitch!" Kakashi said staggering. They appeared to be the only two left in the contest. All the others were either on the floor puking or trying to keep from falling asleep and falling over.

All eyes were now on Anko and Kakashi. Even the gang was watching them now. Both of them were gulping down as much sake as they could as fast as possible. Then an amazing thing happened, nobody in that room could have predicted what happened next. What happened next, was that they ran out of sake. "Huh, I guess we tied Hatake." Anko said as the world spun before her.

"Yeah right bitch, I so beat you I had half a glass more then you!" Kakashi said.

"Eat shit teme. You did not we both had the same amount," she said attempting to point an accusing finger at Kakashi but she was so dizzy that she pointed to the person beside Kakashi.

The two continued arguing till Naruto shouted out "Hey guys I got an awesome idea. Let's play truth or dare!"

"Why the hell would we want to play truth or dare?" Asuma asked.

"Well you could always get revenge on someone or we could always make it into a contest," Naruto offered.

"Contest!" Anko and Kakashi's ears both perked up.

"I guess we can settle it in a game of truth or dare. The first on not to do a dare or answer a question loses," Anko said mainly to Kakashi. "I'll go first. Kakashi truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, how about dare."

"Okay then I dare you to french kiss Iruka!" (yes again I know Iruka isn't a Jonin so let's just say him and Anko are special guests.)

"Fine! There's know way I'm losing to you so I'll do it," he said as he slowly began to approach Iruka. Let's just hope that neither of them remember this in the morning. Good thing no one has a... oh never mind Lee just took out a camera. How will they ever explain this one?

The gap between Kakashi and Iruka got smaller and smaller till their lips were just a centimeter away and then, BAM! The door to the room they were all in burst open.

"WTF, Kakashi, Iruka what in god's name... never mind I don't even want to know!" Tsunade exclaimed as she slowly backed out of the room. "Hey wait a minute," she said as she reopened the door, "kids? What are they doing here?"

"Errrr, well you see Tsunade-sama we were just a... checking up on the errrr party to ummmm... make sure everyone was alright and not to drunk. Yeah..." Naruto said.

"What! Did you say party," she said looking at all the clueless shinobi who were looking at her like a bunch of 5 year olds, "how come I wasn't invited."

The older ninjas just stared at her intill one of them said, "Want to play truth or dare?"

"Ohhh, I love that game!" she said as she sat down in the circle that they had formed.

"Hey wait before we start playing again I have something i need you guys to do," Gaara said to everyone. He had been wanting to try this out for awhile now. "Okay guys, I'll give twenty bucks to anyone here that can touch their elbow with the same hand on that arm."

Immediatly, everyone in the room was trying to touch their elbow with the hand on the same arm. It was hilarious. Gaara was laughing, yes that's not a typo, laughing at how stupid everyone in the room looked and the fact that they were all drunk made it even funnier. "Oh my god I can't believe you actually fell for that. Do you know how stupid you guys look?"

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Gaara in a funny way. Then all at once they charged towards him shouting, "GET HIM!"

"What! Guys wait I didn't-" But it was to late because they had all grabbed Gaara and had proceded to locking him in the closet. "Hey come on guys let me out!" he said while pounding on the door.

"NO WAY!" they all shouted.

After about 10 minutes Gaara's shouted and pounding had died down and they began to play truth or dare yet again.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Chouji asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me the time."

"What kind of dare is that! Shino exclaimed.

"What I just wanted to know the time."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"..."

"Whatever, it's 2:47 AM. Well my turn. Hinata, truth or dare?" he said looking at his teammate.

"Truth," she replied. It wasn't like they could ask the question who she liked again.

"Okay... is it true that you stole a pair of Naruto's boxers and have them hidden in you dresser?"

"What h-how did you f-find out?" Then Hinata relized that she had just admitted to doing it. Her face turned bright red and Naruto who had been sitting beside her moved across to the other side of the circle muttering something about a stalker.

"Okay I guess it's my turn. Kakashi, truth or dare?" Hinata said blushing furiously.

"Me again... how about dare."

"O-okay I dare you to n-not read that little orange book of yours for a month."

"What!! There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Oh Kakashi don't you remember that this is a tye breaker," Anko said grinning.

"Shi!. Fine," he said handing Anko over the book who in turn pocketed it. It might of been a trick of the light but everyone in the room could have sworn that he had tears in his eyes.

"Umm guys I think that we should probably be getting back to my place soon," Naruto said.

"Yeah I agree with Naruto it's getting late and we really should be getting back." Temari said.

"Yeah sure," Lee said, though not before snapping a few photos of all the drunk older nin. Oh sweet sweet blackmail.

So Naruto and his friends stood up and left the party. But little did they know that they were being watched by someone.

A/N: Yay finito chapter 5. I'm really hyper right now but I don't know why. Please review I really appreciate it : )

Bye bye...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Guess what? You know how Gaara got locked in the closet well I completely forgot about him! Sorry Gaara you must really feel unwanted being forgot by the own author of the story. Oh well I'll just work it into the story I already have something planned out. Mwuhahaha, something evil!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Right now i'm a bit depressed because my cat just died and guess what, the god damn vet charged 100$ just to kill the cat faster and stop it from suffering i for one find that crazy!

Disclaimer: Most dreams never come true so I still don't own Naruto. Snif snif oh and so sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff like that in the last chapter. I guess that's what you get for typing at 2 in the morning.

Chapter 6:

In the bushes watching Naruto and his friends leave sat Itachi. He was wearing a pair of those fake glasses with the big nose attached to it. He had been secretly planning on attacking his brother for a while now, but like all good plans he had run into a problem. He had now developed an addiction to coffee. One might ask how drinking coffee could ruin a plan to kill your brother, well... for one Itachi was so hyped up on caffeine that he couldn't really remember why he had even come to Konoha in the first place. Two the only thought that was running through his mind right now was 'GET MORE COFFEE!' and it kept playing over and over in his head so even if the sight of Sasuke had rejolted his memories it didn't matter because the only thing that was on his mind right now was coffee. He just couldn't take it any more he had to have coffee now. He jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "You have to help me! I need... I need... I need!"

The frightened shinobi stared at the creepy man who appeared to be foaming at the mouth till one of them muttered, "Maybe he has rabies?"

"Errrr mister are you okay? You appear to be foaming at the mouth. Now take a deep breath and try to tell us what you need," Sakura said nervously. Of course they didn't reconize Itachi for who he was. Who could ever see through his brillant disguise, nah joking remember they're all drunk.

Itachi took a breath then screamed, "Me need coffee, coffee, coffee, COFFEEEEEE!"

"O-Okay calm down mister, we will get you some coffee." Naruto said, as they all backed away nervously.

"Coffee what where," Itachi said grinning like a mad man.

"This way," Ino said, as they began to lead Itachi to the nearest coffee shop.

"Hey wait a minute guys I feel like we're forgetting something important," Temari said, deep in thought.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

At Kakashi's house in the closet Gaara was banging on the door screaming, "Come on guys let me out!" Little did he know that they had already left and the other shinobi were already asleep. Poor, poor Gaara. At least he was surrounded by books to read, Icha Icha Paradise, to be exact. To abd it was to dark in the closet to read.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"Can't be that important if you forgot it already," Kankuro said, "besides that guy looks like he's very impatient to get his coffee."

"Yeah your probably right Kankuro, can't be anything that important."

So they continued on to the coffee shop forgetting all about Gaara who was in the closet back at Kakashi's house. They came to a coffee shop called 'Yuki's Gourmet coffee'. They watched amazed as the stranger began ordering and then chugging the coffee. After about his 27th cup, they had begun to lose track at 20, Itachi finally decided he had had enough. He probably figured it out when he started to lose his vision. He thanked the young ninja then started to walk of down the street twitching every third step.

"Well now, that was random now let's get back to my house," Naruto suggested.

"Okay," most of them mumbled and they began to walk in the direction of Naruto's house.

They arrived at Naruto's house and they walked through the house and who should they find in there livingroom, none other then Orochimaru himself. They may have been drunk but even they could reconize someone as fucked up looking as Orochimaru.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" everyone yelled at him.

"Who me? I just dropped by to see how you are all doing," he said, licking his lips then he vanished cackling madly.

There was a moment of very awkward silence till someone coughed and said, "That was... weird."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed," Naruto said, yawning. Everyone began crawling into their sleeping bags and all of them completly exausted fell asleep almost instantly.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

In the morning the first one awake was surprisingly Naruto who then began cooking ramen for everyone. Everyone, well except for Shikamaru, was awoken immediatly at the delicious smell off cooking ramen.

"Hmmm Naruto, do youeven eat ramen for breakfast?" Sakura asked, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah usually. Hey does anyone else have a headache?" he asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I do," Kiba said, as most of the others nodded in agreement.

"What were we doing last night anyway?" Neji asked, for some reason his mind was all fuzzy and he couldn't quite remember.

"You guys d-don't remember?" Hinata asked. They all shook their heads. "Well we played truth or d-dare and then we went to the p-party at K-Kashi's house and then we-"

"What do you mean we went to a party?" Sasuke asked confused as everyone looked at him.

"OMG Sasuke! Why is your hair blonde?" Ino screamed.

"What my hair blonde?" Sasuke said running to look in the mirror. "Holy hell!! It is! Wait now I remember someone dared me to dye it blonde!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

Everyone looked at eachother. "I don't know maybe he left already," someone suggested.

"Well the ramen is ready," Naruto said.

Everyone grabbed a fork and the ramen was passed out and they all began to chow down on the delicious noddles. "These are delicious noodles naruto, what flavour are they?" Ino asked.

"Thanks Ino they are only instant noodles though. Let's see yours are miso flavoured," Naruto said grinning.

After the noodles were done it was time for eeveryone to leave and they were all sad to have to leave. Even though they couldn't exactly remember what happened that well they figured they must have had fun. It was still a mystery where Gaara was. So they all said there good-byes and left Naruto alone in his house. Well in his eyes his party was a sucsess.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

One week later:

Kakashi had been looking all over for his Ica Icha Paradise book yet he couldn't find it anywhere, then he remembered that he had all bunch of spares in his closet. He opened the closet and grabbed one of his books. Then he noticed something that looked like a halloween deceration. "Hmmm, what's this?" he said poking it with a stick. "Yuck it stinks. Where is the febreeze?" He picked up the bottle and sprayed it.

"My eye!" it cried out.

"Interesting it even talks," he said chuckling to himself, as he closed the closet door.

"No! So close to freedom." Gaara cried out raising a shaky hand. "Come back..."

THE END

A/N: Yay I'm done! Sorry to any Gaara lovers I just couldn't resist. Hehehehehehe. Well hope you enjoyed my fic.


End file.
